Digital Concert
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A new band is performing in Odaiba one night, and the DigiDestined have all gotten tickets and backstage passes to see the band after the show, but unknown to them all the lead singer of the band is someone they all know. I don't own Digimon nor do I own the songs that are in this story so please enjoy and NO FLAMES please


Digital Concert

I don't own Digimon nor do I own any of the songs that will appear in this story.

Digital Concert

It was a sunny day in Odaiba, Japan, and all of the DigiDestined both young and old had gathered in the local park. Everyone was just relaxing as just recently they defeated both MaloMyotismon, who tried to envelop both the Digital world and the real world in darkness, and then three months later Diaboromon who had tried to make a comeback but he too was destroyed. Now the DigiDestined were all now enjoying some well-deserved time off. Tai and Sora were sitting on a bench with Tai's arm around the red headed girl who snuggled closely into the boy, Matt had brought his guitar along and was just strumming the strings randomly, while Izzy and Mimi listened. Well Mimi did, while Izzy was being himself and just typing on his laptop. Yolei along with Cody were just lounging about on the grass and were looking up at the clouds, and Joe was sitting on the grass with his nose deep in a book as he had an exam in a few days. Meanwhile, TK and Kari were watching Davis and Ken have a friendly game of soccer, and Willis, who had decided to visit the DigiDestined from America, was playing commentator.

"Motomiya has the ball and is leading by one, can Ichijoji take it from him and tie the score up, wait Ichijoji steals it from Motomiya, Ken is heading to the goal, Motomiya on his heels. Ken shoots, he scores, the scores is now tied folks," Willis said, commentating with a grin.

"Go Davis!" Kari cheered.

"Go Ken!" TK cheered. Davis grunted in frustration before he saw Willis throw the soccer ball at both Davis and Ken. Davis caught it with a header and then he bounced it on his knee and looked at Ken who was smiling at him.

"Next goal wins?" Davis asked him, and Ken nodded his head agreeing. Ken ran towards Davis in an effort to take the ball from him, but Davis weaved around him and ran towards the goal.

"Motomiya is nearing the goal, wait what's this?" Willis asked as Ken came into take the ball from Davis, who saw the other boy and smirked as he kicked the ball over him. Ken gasped as Davis jumped over the tackle from the genius athlete, and he got the soccer ball once again and kicked it into the goal.

"Victory!" Davis cheered.

"Nice going Davis," Kari congratulated him, and he smiled at her.

"And that is one against what, ten?" TK asked him and Davis pouted at the blonde.

"Very funny TK," he said, and the blonde smiled at him.

"Oh lighten up Davis," Willis told his friend, and the mahogany haired boy nodded his head.

"Fine," he replied. Abruptly the five of them heard Izzy call out.

"Hey you guys, check this out." Everyone walked over to him.

"What is it Izzy?" TK asked. The red headed techno wizard showed everyone his laptop's screen, and everyone saw a poster that had four silhouettes. One was holding a bottomless microphone, one a bass, another holding a guitar, and the forth was by a drum set holding two drumsticks. All the four silhouettes had a dragon on their chests, the singer had a golden one, the guitarist had a red dragon, the bassist had a white dragon and the drummer had a green dragon.

"It's a poster for that new band Miracle Dragons, they are having a concert at the entertainment centre tonight," Izzy told everyone, and Yolei squealed.

"Oh that singer is so hot, he sings some of the best songs ever," she said, and the other girls nodded while Davis and Willis shared a looked and rolled their eyes at the lavender haired girl's antics.

"Yeah, but small problem," TK said.

"What?" Matt asked his younger brother.

"I heard the tickets are all sold out," TK told everyone.

"What!?" Yolei shouted in shock.

"Damn, and I really wanted to see if they were as good as my band," Matt complained.

"Your band, the one that performs in a warehouse on the wharf?" Tai asked him, and he nodded his head.

"Looks like we will have to wait until they come around next time," Kari said as Davis and Willis smiled at one another.

"Actually you guys we have a surprise," Davis said to them, and everyone looked to see Davis pull out several blue tickets with a gold, red, white and green outline.

"Wait, are those…?" TK asked in shock.

"Yeah, front row tickets," Davis said to them, and he was almost immediately barrelled over by Mimi and Yolei who hugged him tightly, and Willis just managed to grab the tickets before they blew away.

"Thank you!" they both squealed.

"No prob, now please get off me, I think you broke my coccyx," Davis groaned, and the two girls stood up.

"Sorry," was their reply before they grabbed the tickets and started to giggle like school girls.

"How'd you get these?" Ken asked in shock.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Willis told him.

"I can't believe it, this is going to be epic!" Yolei squealed happily.

"I know right," Mimi said just as excited while Willis and Davis looked at each other.

"So you going tell them?" Willis asked Davis.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked back.

"Oh I don't know, that you are the singer of the band?" Willis whispered to him.

"When the time is right, not many others know Willis," he replied testily, and Willis sighed in disbelief.

"Either you tell them, or I will," Willis snapped at him, and Davis frowned.

"Later, after the concert tonight, those are backstage passes as well you know?" Davis said to Willis who nodded his head.

"Wait, these are backstage passes as well?" Yolei asked him.

"No, these are," Davis said as he pulled out cards that were gold and silver, and once again he was tackled by Yolei and Mimi, only this time there was a visible crack. "Now you broke something," he groaned.

"Sorry," Mimi and Yolei chorused as Willis helped Davis up to his feet, and he held his back and popped it back into place.

"Next time Willis, you hold the tickets," Davis told the blonde who chuckled nervously.

"Sure no problem Davis," He said.

"Alright guys, I think we should all go get ready for the concert," Yolei said with and everyone nodded their heads and all headed towards their homes, except Davis and Willis.

"Hey Davis are you coming?" Kari called to him and Willis who looked at her.

"We have something to do first," Davis said to her and Kari walked back to the two boys.

"Davis, is something wrong?" Kari asked him.

"You're on your own buddy," Willis said as he walked off and Davis frowned.

"Traitor," he muttered under his breath before he turned to face Kari.

"Well?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Okay Kari, I can't tell you, but I will soon trust me on this," Davis said and Kari looked at him and she sighed.

"Okay, I can wait, but you better tell me or you will be in big trouble mister," Kari said to him, and Davis laughed and nodded his head, agreeing with her statement.

"Don't worry I will, promise," Davis said before he pecked Kari on the cheek and ran off after Willis. Kari went bright red.

"You better keep that promise," she said to herself as she too walked away.

"About time you caught up Davis, I was getting worried," Willis called to Davis who had just ran up to him.

"Sorry I got caught up with Kari, it sucks that I have to keep it hidden from her," he told Willis who nodded his head in agreement with the goggle head.

"I feel you man, you better tell her soon or someone will steal her," he told him, and Davis nodded his head.

"I know, but I'm waiting for the right time," the mahogany haired boy replied as the duo walked down the street until they came upon a studio. They both entered the building where they heard the strumming of a guitar and a bass.

"Sounds like the guys are here," Willis said, and Davis nodded his head agreeing with the statement. Soon they both entered a room where there was a brunette with a hat on his head wearing a red jacket and a yellow shirt with green cargo shorts strumming a guitar, and a raven haired boy who was strumming the bass was wearing a yellow and blue bandanna, with a blue jacket and yellow shirt beneath it. The boy also wore black pants,l and they both looked up and smiled once they saw Davis and Willis.

"Hey about time you two showed up," the brunette said.

"Sorry Takuya, got caught up with something," Davis apologised to the boy now known as Takuya, who nodded his head.

"It's cool, so are you guys ready for tonight?" he asked Davis and Willis and they both nodded their heads.

"Yeah we are, Koji how about you?" Willis asked the raven haired boy now known as Koji, who looked at them all.

"Sure it should be fun, the only question is how will your friends react Davis when they learn you are the singer?" Koji asked with a slight smirk, and Davis nodded his head agreeing with what he said.

"Maybe they won't find out?" Davis asked hopefully.

"Idiot, you gave them backstage passes and front row seats, of course they will find out," Willis scolded Davis before whacking him on the back of the head and making the goggle head yelp.

"Right, I forgot," Davis said sheepishly, and the other three boys sweatdropped. "Anyways, let's get ready to rock," Davis said, and the others nodded their heads agreeing with Davis's statement. That evening at the Odaiba entertainment centre, hundreds had gathered into the centre that had been converted from what it usually was to a vast area with a very large stage at one end of the arena.

"I can't believe that Davis managed to get us all front row seats," TK said, and the others nodded their heads agreeing with the blonde.

"I know, and he also managed to get us backstage passes to see the band after the show. I didn't think he could do that at all," Tai admitted.

"Tell me about it, but where is he?" Kari asked, looking around as the arena started to fill up with other members of the audience.

"I don't have a clue, but he better hurry up, I think the concert is about to begin," Ken said before everyone heard a voice.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" The DigiDestined turned to see a green eyed blonde haired girl, a young boy with a big orange hat, a large boy wearing blue and yellow, and a raven haired boy wearing a green jacket walk up to them.

"Sure," TK said, and the four sat down beside the DigiDestined.

"I'm Zoe and these guys are Tommy, Koichi and JP," the blonde now known as Zoe introduced.

"How did you four get these seats?" Ken asked them.

"Two of our friends are in the band and they managed to get us the tickets," Tommy explained to them.

"Really, one of our friends managed to get us tickets and backstage passes, but he hasn't shown up yet," Kari said worried.

"Don't worry about it guys, I am sure he will turn up," Zoe told them, and the rest of the group looked around and saw the lights in the arena had started to dim down.

"Whoa, this whole arena is packed," Davis said in shock, peeking his head out of the curtain. He managed to see the rest of the DigiDestined front and centre. "Great everyone turned up," he thought to himself, he looked towards Zoe and the others. "Looks like they made it as well."

"Hey Davis, get your butt over here," Willis called to him, and the mahogany haired boy looked over towards the blonde who was beckoning him, and Davis walked towards his fellow band members.

"What is it guys?" Davis asked the three of them who nodded at each other.

"We got you something for tonight buddy," Takuya told him, and Davis raised an eyebrow at him when he saw Willis hand him a jacket, but not just any jacket, it was a red jacket with a golden dragon decal on it.

"Whoa it's awesome, thanks you guys," Davis said.

"No problem man, now come on I believe we have a show to do," Koji said, and Davis nodded his head agreeing with him and put on his new jacket.

"Right, lets rock," he said, before he put on a pair of crimson sunglasses and grabbed his bottomless microphone.

"I think the concert is starting," Yolei said, slightly giddy as the lights on the stage started to flash and flicker. A guitar was heard playing and everyone in the arena went wild as Willis jumped onto the drums and Davis came on the stage along with Koji and Takuya.

"Oh yeah, come on! Come on everybody!" he shouted into his microphone.

"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday  
Got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin your banner all over the place,"

"Sing it!" Davis shouted.

"We will, we will rock you, we will we will," The crowd sang

"Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna get  
You some peace someday  
Got mud on yo' face  
Big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place,"

"We will, we will rock you tonight, we will we will rock," Davis sang as Koji played the bass, and Davis ran across the stage before he spun around as the majority of the spotlights shone down upon him. The DigiDestined were in awe of the band.

"Whoa these guys are good," Tai admitted.

"Yeah, and is that Willis on the drums?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, how come he didn't tell us?" Ken asked the group who all shook their heads.

"Go for it!" Davis shouted as Takuya went on with the guitar. "Yeah baby!" he yelled.

"Go Takuya!" Tommy and Zoe cheered.

"We will, we will rock you tonight  
We will we will rock you rock you rock you rock!  
We will we will rock ya!" Davis sang as Willis finished the song off with a drum solo and the crowd went wild.

"Hello Odaiba!" Davis shouted, and the crowd cheered. "Long time no see huh, are you guys ready to rock!?" he asked the crowd who all shouted and cheered. "I can't hear you!" Davis said, and the cheering got even louder. "Yeah that's better!" Davis shouted as he nodded at Koji, Takuya and Willis, who nodded their heads as well as they started another song. Koji jumped onto the piano that was on the stage as the music began.

"Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
Take it from someone whose been where you're at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore 

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on

Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby," As Davis finished singing the song the crowd went wild once again.

"I take it you all liked that?" Davis asked them as the entire crowd cheered loudly, and Davis smiled. "Thought so, now this next song I am going to invite one very lucky girl up onto the stage, the question is who?" Davis asked aloud, and all the girls in the arena started to squeal and Yolei got hearts in her eyes, while Kari rolled her own. Davis saw this and smirked slightly. He looked back at the other three, who all nodded slightly or winked at him, and Davis nodded back at them before he walked over to the DigiDestined who noticed him.

"Oh my gosh he is heading this way," Mimi and Yolei squealed as Davis stopped in front of Kari and she looked up at him.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked her making Kari blush brightly as Davis put the microphone in front of her.

"Kari," she said, and Davis nodded his head.

"Kari, that's a fitting name for a beauty such as yourself," Davis praised, and Kari's blush intensified. Davis offered his hand to her, and she looked at him and saw him smile, causing Kari blushed even brighter as Davis pulled her on stage and held her hand as the music started again.

"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away-ay-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
This crush ain't going away

Going away  
Going away  
Going away," Davis sang before he dragged Kari into him and dipped her. He kissed her on the lips and the guys in the audience wolf whistled while the girls all moaned in disappointment, hoping that Davis would have kissed them instead. Kari blushed bright red and Davis smirked, while Willis, Takuya, and Koji shook their heads in disbelief. Davis let Kari up and smiled at her before looking back at the audience.

"I'm afraid that is the end of the show guys, you've all been great though, come back next time," Davis said as he, Willis, Takuya and Koji bowed to the crowd, before they left the stage and everyone applauded and started to leave. Later on, the DigiDestined, Zoe, Koichi, JP, and Tommy were backstage.

"Man that was a blast," Matt said, and everyone nodded.

"I can't believe he kissed you Kari, you're so lucky," Yolei said, and Kari blushed again.

"Yeah, lucky," she said dreamily, and everyone laughed as they arrived at the room where the band was, and Zoe knocked on the door. Takuya opened it up.

"Hey there Z," he greeted the blonde who hugged him tightly. "Hey guys, the others are here," Takuya called into the room, and the DigiDestined and the others walked inside to see Willis twirling a drumstick in his hand and Koji reading a book.

"Hey guys," Willis said to them.

"Willis why didn't you tell us that you were in the band?" TK asked him.

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, you never asked," He replied.

"Where is the singer?" Yolei asked, looking around the room.

"He is in the shower, performing like he does takes it out on you," Koji said, turning a page in his book, and everyone heard a noise and looked to see Davis poke his head out of the shower door.

"Hey guys, what kept ya?" he asked them, and the DigiDestined's jaws all dropped.

"Davis!?" They all asked in shock.

"You're the singer?" Ken asked in shock, and he nodded his head.

"Yup, pretty sweet huh?" Davis asked coming out in just shorts.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked him.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Davis asked them, and everyone shook their heads. "Even if you would have, I wanted to surprise you. Besides it sometimes it's nice to play the superstar," he told them.

"Don't you mean an arrogant playboy?" Cody asked him, and Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"So how long have your four been a group?" Matt asked them.

"For a while, about a year and a half," Koji answered.

"Seriously and you're more famous than Matt's band?" TK asked.

"We're just better," Takuya boasted, and Matt pouted and everyone laughed at his antics.

"Hey Davis, can we talk in private?" Davis turned his head to see Kari by the doorway, and he nodded his head. He followed her out of the room, leaving the others to chat.

"What's up?" Davis asked Kari who looked directly at him.

"First off, why did you kiss me? And why me out of all the other girls that were here tonight?" she asked him and Davis smiled at her.

"Why would I pick those girls, when I could have picked an angel?" he asked her in the same lofty voice he had used on the stage, before it softened and Kari blushed. "And the reason why I kissed you, that's an easy answer," Davis told her, and Kari blushed grew brighter.

"So what you're saying is that…" Kari trailed off as Davis caught her lips again.

"In a word yes, I love you Kari," Davis told her.

"I love you too Davis," Kari said as they both kissed again.

The end

Read and review

Just in case you didn't know already the three songs in this story do not belong to me and they never will.


End file.
